Change for the Better?
by Devil of My Family
Summary: Wyatt and Chris are sent back from the future to change it but they don't know why and by whom. So why does the future need changing...? Again?
1. Chapter 1

Change for the better…? 

SUMMARY: Chris and Wyatt are both sent back to the past to change the future, but they don't know why or by whom. So why does the future need to change? Again?

AN: My second long Charmed fic. YEI! Okay, I know that a lot of people say this but this idea just popped into my head. But I guess that the best stories are created that way… Not that I'm saying that this one's any good… But I hope you'll like it. S R&R and I'll be a very happy author. : )

Chris 16, Wyatt 18

Disclaimer: … I don't own Charmed…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPTER ONE: Two confused visitors

2020

"For beloved God, Wy! Leave me alone!" Chris frowned. He was doing his homework. Or at least he tried since Wyatt was trying to convince him to join a hunt. Wyatt smiled as he saw that Chris was finally giving up.

"I'll leave you alone after the hunt. Come on, you know it's not fun without you!" Wyatt said.

"Oh, I'm very touched", Chris said sarcastically. "You know Mom's gonna kill us."

"Who said she has to know?" Wyatt asked. Chris sighed.

"Fine. But if I die, I swear I'm gonna kill you!"

"No you won't, cuz if you do, Mom's definitely gonna kill you."

"She can't, I'm already dead at that point remember. But maybe I can come back as a full whitelighter…" Chris said.

"So after killing me you think that elders are gonna make you a whitelighter. In your dreams!" Wyatt laughed.

"No, I'm already a whitelighter when I kill you. Then I'll just do a Paige's dad did and run away."

"And you think Dad's not gonna find you?"

"Do you want me to join you?" Chris asked. Wyatt nodded. "Okay, so stop the stupid questions. The point is, if I die, I'll kill you. Got that? Good, let's go. We have to back by dinner, anyway."

Chris orbed away with pale blue lights. Wyatt shook his head smiling and orbed after him.

2005

Chris and Wyatt reappeared in the middle of the attic. "Uh… Weren't we going to the Underworld?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah..." Chris answered, looking around. "So why did we end up in the attic?"

Wyatt shrugged. He also looked around the room. It looked like it use to but there was something different about it. It wasn't anything you could catch with eyes but a feeling or maybe a smell… Something…

"Maybe it's a trap", Wyatt said.

"No, I don't think so…" Chris mumbled, more to himself than Wyatt. He looked outside the window just to see if anything was different. "Wy? Didn't that house burn in a fire last year?"

Wyatt looked out at the house that Chris was pointing at. "It did", he said. Then a horrible thought made its way to his mind. "Oh no… We're so screwed…"

"And so dead…"

"And you're so grounded!" Wyatt said, hiding a smile with big difficulty.

"What! Why aren't you!"

"Cuz I'm eighteen, you stupid! And I'm in college!"

"You're not twenty-one!" Chris pointed out. "And do you really think that Mom's gonna care even if youare in college? She almost ground you when you said you wanted to go to Columbia and move to New York!"

"But I did, grounded or not. And hey, if we get out of here soon, maybe she won't even notice that we left."

Chris shook his head, but then he saw something that made air stuck into his lungs. His eyes widened as he looked at the attic door.

"What?" Wyatt asked, noticing this sudden change in his littlebrother's eyes. He turned around only to see Piper and Leo standing in the door way. They looked at the visitors their mouths open and they seemed to be glued to the spot that they were standing.

"Do they recognize us?" Chris whispered.

"Yeah…" Wyatt said. "Yeah, I think they do…"

2020

"Wyatt, Chris, Leo! Dinner!" Piper yelled. A special dinner, actually. Since Wyatt had moved to the campus, they only had a family dinner like once in every month. Not that Wyatt didn't orb home everyday but he always left before dinner time because of the time difference. But now he was home for al full week so the Halliwell-Wyatt family could enjoy a total of seven family dinners.

Leo orbed to the kitchen almost right away. "Oh my Gosh, Piper!" he said when he saw the table. "You've worked you ass off!"

"Well, what's the point of being a chef if you can't cook at least at home. Besides, it's nice to have both of the boys at the dinner table."

Leo smiled and pulled Piper into a hug. "It is. And the dinner table wouldn't be the same without you."

Piper kissed Leo on the lips with a smile. "Yeah…? Well, it's gonna be an empty dinner table if the boys don't come down soon. Wyatt, Chris? Since when have you been late for dinner?"

No answer, no sign of orbing, nothing. "Wyatt? Chris? Where are you?" Piper yelled, a little scared this time. Leo closed his eyes as he tried to sense his sons. "Anything?" Piper asked when he opened his eyes.

"No. I can't sense them at all. Could they be in the Underworld? You know how much they enjoy hunting", he said, hoping that the boys had just lost the track of time.

"No, they know I hate it when they are late for anything when they go there. I hate it when they go there at all. Oh my God, you don't think they are…?"

"NO!" Leo said loudly. "We'd know if they were. They are fine… trust me." Leo pulled Piper into a hug again and kissed the top of her head. "We just have to find them…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Review, like it or not, please!

Happy summer!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay so, I was fast. For once in my life… Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother… I don't own Charmed. Happy? Good.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter two: What, Why and Who?**

2005

There was a long silence between the boys and the younger versions of their parents. Finally, frustrated by the shock on Piper's and Leo's faces Wyatt spoke up.

"Okay, since you obviously know who we are: Hi Mom and Dad. No, we do not know why we're here, we were just going to hunt down some demon ass so we orbed and the next thing we knew was that we were here. Not satisfied? Too bad, because that's all we know."

Chris looked at his brother like his head had suddenly swollen three times as big as it was. "You're an idiot…", he mumbled.

"What? Do we know more than what I just told them? No. So how am I an idiot, huh?"

Chris shrugged. He was annoyed, exited and even a little scared at the same time. It was not like him not knowing what was going on and he didn't like the feeling that not knowing gave him. Only thing that Chris knew was that they had to get home. Fast.

Chris was snapped out of his thoughts by Piper's voice, when she finally managed to speak. "So… So you have no idea of what you are doing here?" The boys shook their heads no. "Okay. Well… I guess it was just an accident and you want to go home. So let's get you home. Yes… Phoebe, Paige… Got to call Phoebe and Paige…"

Wyatt and Chris exchanged confused gazes. Piper was acting really strange and Leo hadn't said anything yet. But he, too, seemed to react to his wives weird behaviour. "Piper…" he said softly and took a hold of her shaking hands. She let out a shaky sigh and looked at the boys again. They looked so… normal… So happy. So everything that Piper had always wanted them to be. So everything that Piper had always wanted 'the other Chris' to be.

"You guys okay?" Chris asked. Leo smiled a little.

"Yeah, yeah, we are fine. Just a little confused. It's not everyday when you see your teenage sons from the future in your attic, is it?"

"No, I guess it isn't…" Chris agreed slowly.

"Anybody home?" came Paige's voice from downstairs.

"We're in the attic!" Piper yelled, not taking her eyes off Wyatt and Chris.

"Oh, cool! I always wondered how Paige was in the past!" Wyatt said excitedly.

"Yeah, well, Phoebe always says that she hasn't changed a bit", Chris pointed out, though his voice was excited, too. Paige came to the attic, as happy as woman could possibly be.

"Oh, I had so much fun at work today! And I met this cute guy, his name is Jim and we talked like an hour on our lunch brake and… Chris! And Wyatt! Huh… Spell backfired again?"

"Again?" Wyatt and Chris said together. Piper put on a nervous fake smile,

"Yes, again. And no, they just kinda… orbed in here. Right guys?"

"Sounds about right", Wyatt said, looking at Paige. "And now we're just anxious to get home. A lot of stuff going on there right now."

"What kind of stuff?" Leo asked curious.

"Oh, you know This guy here has his homework…"

"Which I would still be doing if you hadn't dragged me to a pointless demon hunt!"

"Shut up. And I have my college and we both have a family dinner… Oh, crab, the family dinner!" Wyatt said just remembering it. "You're right, Chris. Mom's gonna ground me too. Damn, I had few parties coming up."

Piper, Leo and Paige looked at the brothers, confused. College? Grounded? That sounded like the boys had the normal life Piper always wanted to have. But they had also caught the word demon hunt and that did not sound good.

"Demon hunt?" Piper said.

"Yeah, you don't like that but it's fun", Chris said.

"Right, so you can't be mad at me for dragging you along", Wyatt said.

"Yes again. Without you I wouldn't be in this mess. You would be in it alone and could be the one to laugh when you got back and get Mom's so horrible revenge", Chris said.

"You make me sound like monster", Piper pointed out.

"Oh no! You're great, you both are. Let's just say that you don't like it when we get in trouble that we could have avoided", Chris said.

Piper nodded, that sounded like her. Suddenly they heard crying from the baby monitor that Piper had held in her hand. "Oh, it sounds like the boys are awake. The babies, I mean. Uh, stay here, we go get them", Piper said, nodding to Leo to come with her and they left the attic.

Once in the baby room Piper turned to Leo. "I can't do this again! We already have faced the neurotic Chris that died and the over-sharing Wyatt that turned evil! Who knows what's gonna happen now that they're both here!"

Leo sighed. "We just have to find a way for them to get home as soon as possible. Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine, I promise."

Piper wasn't very convinced. She looked at the four year old Wyatt that looked at his mother with big eyes. "Mommy sad?" he asked. Piper smiled.

"No, honey. Don't worry, I'm fine."

At least she thought she was. Leo was right, everything would be fine. Just fine…

At the attic Wyatt and Chris were looking at the book while Paige was trying to reach Phoebe. "Come on, pick up!" But ten seconds later Paige shut her phone. "I wonder what she would do if I was calling about a demon!"

The boys smiled. Their smiles faded fast as they saw a demon shimmering in.

"I'm not here to fight!" the demon said before anyone had a change to react.

"Oh, yeah? That's new", Chris said. The demon took few steps closer and Wyatt automatically put his shield around him and Chris.

"There's no need for that. I really am not here to fight", the demons said.

"I'm not taking any chances", Wyatt replied.

"Whatever. I just came to tell that you're brought here for a reason. And you can't leave until you have changed the future. For your sakes and mine."

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other. "Why would we change the future for you?" Chris asked.

"Because if you don't, it could mean the end of the whole Halliwell line. Like I said, it's also for you sakes", the demon explained.

"So how do we have to change it?" Wyatt asked.

"No idea. Something happens that you're meant to change. I don't know what it is or why your parents from the future haven't lived it. All I know is that if you don't change what happens it means the end for us and for you. So get to work, you don't have a lot of time. I have to go now, bye."

"Hey, wait!" Chris yelled, but the demon had already shimmered out. "Great. I guess our plan to get home soon is ruined. But at least Mom can't ground us since we're saving the Halliwells…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Read and review. Make my day shine. : D


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay, so. I've been gone for a while. A long while that is... But hey, it's summer. But as a thank for your waiting I'll reviel why Wyatt and Chris are back in the past. Pretty exiting, huh? Naah, just kidding. Thanks for all the reviews, they really did make my day shine, thay always do. I wonder if they have some kind of power in them... But aanyway, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Just so no one would forget. Specially me...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter four: Chris' Dream**

The day was long and Chris and Wyatt were both happy when they finally got into bed. Piper had made the couches as comfortable as she could. After few minutes of chatting Chris said "Goodnight" to Wyatt and drifted into a dreamworld...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_It was cold... It was so damn cold. Chris couldn't remeber ever being that cold in his whole entire life and he had been to the North Pole. By an accident of course and only for few seconds but still!_

_Chris was standing in a cemetary, alone. He looked around to see anyone but he only spotted one man looking at something. That man looked awfully familiar. Not knowing why, Chris started to walk to him. When he finally reached him, he saw what he was looking at. Three tumstones...With names PIPER HALLIWELL, LEO WYATT and WYATT HALLIWELL._

_Chris took a step back. What? How.. why... what? "You can stop this from happening..." the man said. He didn't show his face._

_"Me? What are you talking about? Do you mean this hasn't happened yet?" Chris asked._

_"Yes, that is what I mean. You're sleeping, this is a dream. A nightmare, to be honest", the man answered._

_"Okay, how do I get out of it?"_

_"You can't. Not yet. Not until I tell you why you and your brother are in the past, what you came to change."_

_"You know why we're here?"_

_"Of course I know why you're here! I wanted you here in the first place. The demon that came to talk to you, I hired him! So are you gonna listen to me or not?" the man said, annoyed._

_"Okay, fine. But show me who you are first", Chris said._

_The man turned around. Chris thought that he was about to faint. That man looked excatly like him, though few years older. No no, no way... This wasn't happening._

_"Yeah, I know. But at least now that you know we're same flesh and blood you'll trust me", the older Chris said. "Few days from now Paige is gonna be raped. By a demon. And she's gonna get pregnant. That child will be the most powerful thing EVER to be born on Earth, even Wyatt's a clear second. The problem is that this baby's demonblood is too strong, he won't be able to serve good. It needs to be killed."_

_Chris swallowed hard. First this man said that they were one and the same and then he tells that he has to kill his aunts child. Great... juuuust great._

_"Can't we just stop the raping from happening?" he asked._

_"You can try, but I'm afraid that's not possible. You have to make a plan to kill the child, it won't be easy. Good news is tha you have nine months to make it. But as the baby gets older it gets stronger so you have to do it as quickly as you can, the best time would be right after the birth..."_

_"Wait, wait, wait..." Chris cut off. "You're asking me to kill a child right after it has born! I can't do that! It will be my cousin and it's completely innocent when it's born... I - I don't think I can do this..."_

_"Well you see what's gonna happen if you don't!" the other Chris yelled. "That baby won't be innocent very long. Trust me, I know what it's like to go against a familymember but you have no choice. If you let this baby grow Mom, Dad and Wyatt will die, along with half of the world! Tell me, me, could you live without your family, huh? I tried. It sucks. You don't want to go through it trust me."_

_Chris looked from his parents' names to Wyatt's and back to the older Chris. "What do you mean? How come you lived without your family?"_

_The older Chris didn't answer right away. The he sighed. "Let's just say I come from a different timeline. VERY different timeline."_

_They were quiet for few minutes. Then Chris decided to ask the last questions that were bothering his mind: "Why didn't our parents live this. They would have told. And how do you know all this? And why isn't my name there? The child will kill me, too... Right?"_

_The older Chris shook his head at the questions and decided to answer them one at the time. "I'm not sure but I'm guessing that they did live this but they just don't remember it. Memory dust or something. And I know all this, cuz I'm died outside of my time. That broke few limits and I'm able to see quite far to the future... Very useful sometimes. I could have brought anyone from the future to change it but I figured that it would be easiest to contactyou. You know, since we kinda share minds and everything. It's complicated, don't make me explain it. And no, the child won't kill you. That's the worst part, isn't it. You, trying to escape, kill it, get revenge... without your family..."_

_Chris stared at the other Chris. "_You're_ dead?" _

_"Yeah, how did you figure I was able to do all this? But don't worry, I have very strong feeling that you won't die this young. After all, you have your family right there for you."_

_Chris nodded and looked at stones again. "But not if I don't kill the baby..."_

_"Yes, but you don't have to do it alone. You have Wyatt."_

_Chris nodded again. He had to do this... THEY had to do this._

_"Finally accepted it, huh? Well, then I can let you wake up. You'll have to tell all this to Wyatt when it's still strongly in your mind." _

_"You said this was a nightmare", Chris said. _

_"Well isn't it?" the other Chris asked and pointed at the names. "This is your worst nightmare, right?"_

_Yeah, it was... But right when he was about to say it, he felt as if he was pulled out of cold water..._

_"One last thing! Don't tell about thsi to anyone but Wyatt!"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chris woke up, breathing hard. He saw Wyatt sleeping on the other couch, his mouth open. Chris didn't thinks for one second. He got off the couch and tiptoed to Wyatt's side.

"Wy! Wyatt! Wake up, we need to talk!"

"Mmmhh... What? What time is it?" Wyatt mumbled.

"I don't know, and I don't care just wake up!"

"I did, thanks to you! What is so important that it can't wait 'til mo - mo - mooorning?" Wyatt said with a big yawn.

"I know why we're here", Chris said. Wyatt looked at him, confused.

"How?"

"I saw a dream... or a nightmare, whatever. Get up and I'll tell you!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So let me get this straight. We have to kill a BABY! Paige's baby? Who is a demon? Child of a demon... And you expect me to believe that you sa all this in a dream. You don't have that kind of power, Chris!"

"I know that, Wy. But I saw it and I KNOW it's true. Don't ask how I just do. I also saw what will happen if we don't stop this child", Chris said.

"And... what will happen?" Wyatt asked.

"YoumomanddadwilldieandIhavetofightitallonmyowncuzIdidn'tsafeyou..."

"Woah, woah... Slow down so people can understand you. What will happen if we don't kill this child?"

Chris took a deep breath. "You, Mom and Dad will die and I will have to kill fight it all on my own cuz I didn't safe you..." Chris said more slowly but he didn't look at Wyatt.

"You saw that in the dream?"

"Well, not the last part", Chris admitted. "But that must have happened if you died and I survived..." Chris answered. Wyatt heard clear guilt in his brother's voice and sighed.

"You know, you can't blame yourself of everything! Specially if it hasn't even happened yet or if it's just some stupid way to make you convinced that you... WE have to kill our cousin right after he's been born."

"Maybe it was a stupid way to convince me but it did it's job! I will not let this child live when and if it will born. If you don't help me, fine but I'll do this."

"I never said I wouldn't help you. Of course I will help you! Now, where do we start?"

Chris smiled. He had known all along that Wyatt would help him but he just had to make it sure. They were facing their most challenging job yet and Chris knew that he wouldn't be able to do it on his own...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: There you go, I hope you like it. More action in next chapter, I promise. And if you want more brotherly love, let me know... Those moments are special and I wanna use a lot of time to write them but if you are happy with the story as the way it is, I won't make any of that stuff. Okay, 'til I see you again, which might be very soon or it can take quite long...

Have a shiny summer, your reviews make my day shine, even if it rains here in Finland. : ( But I hope that where ever you live, the sun is shining and the summer is beautiful! At least what's left of it, my school starts in three weeks! THREE! Can you believe it! I hate Finland's school system, I just hate it... Aaanyway, review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, so I got few questions about the possibility of abortion or 'the morning after' pills and yes, they will try at least abortion. But even if this story has it's moments it will not be that funny and nice so... well, I see what I decide to do... Okay, so I promised more action and we'll see about that brotherly love. And just so you know: everything that the so called 'other Chris' told Chris was true. I mean, come on, would Chris really even think about killing a baby (God, I'm a monster) if he didn't se what he would do? No!

Thanks for the reviews! They made my day shine even more. I'm pretty sure now that they do have some magical powers... :)

Disclaimer: I don't Charmed... sigh

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter four: Too late**

"You know, this not telling thing is killing me!" Wyatt mumbled to Chris. It had been two days since Chris had seen his dream and nothing had happened. Yet.

"I _do_ know. But he told me not to tell. I'm not sure why but he did. There must be a reason for that."

"Yeah, he might have lied!" Wyatt pointed out. "I mean, how do you even know that this man you saw wasn't a demon? It would make sense you know."

Chris didn't answer. He hadn't told Wyatt who the man in his dream was. But now that he thought of it, it would make sense if it was a demon. Maybe Paige WOULD get pregnant, just not by a demon and someone would trick Chris and Wyatt to kill the baby. Yeah, that would be a great plan. But no... Chris knew that the man... himself... had told the truth. It was horrible, yes, but true nonetheless.

"Earth to Chris!"

"Huh? No, no the man wasn't a demon", Chris said.

"Yeah, but how do you know that! We're sitting here, in Mom's car that we only got because we lied to her, trying to keep an eye on Paige without her seeing us. Oh and by the way, we can't see her either because she is in that god damn, warm, building which happens to be the place that she works in. Does any of this make any sense to you?" Wyatt asked and blew to his hands. It was so cold, under the tempature that it usually was in San Francisco. Chris didn't say anything, he just kept looking at the enterence of the building.

"I'm not getting anything out of you , am I?" Wyatt said.

"Nope, I think not. Just trust me on this one, k? Please!"

"I said I'd help you, I attend to keep my promises. It would just be nice to have all the info", Wyatt said.

"You said it yourself that vanquishing demons had got boring. Well, take this one as an adventure", Chris suggested.

"I don't think that killikng a baby is any knind of adventure. I mean, it can't even defend itself!" Wyatt pointed out.

"Oh, I think it can", Chris mumbled.

"What?"

"What? Oh, I just think that if we're meant to kill this child, then it must be powerful. So I believe it can defend itself", Chris said.

"You're lying", Wyatt said.

"Huh?"

"You're lying. I know you well enough to see when you do. Come on, Chris, tell me everything you saw in that dream, or whatever it was. You can't just tell me that there'll be a child that is gonna kill us all and that we have to kill now that it hasn't happened yet and then lie about everything else! Gosh, Chris! It can't be that bad. I know you know who the man was, and I know you know just how powerful this child will be. So, spill it. Now!"

Chris wantes to keep it all in, he tried. But he realised that lying to Wyatt was pointless cuz he could see right through it. The dark side of being close to your brother...

"It will be more powerful than you", Chris said quietly. "And the man in the dream was me. From some other timeline..."

Wyatt just stared at Chris for a long moment. "Right..." he finally said "You from some other timeline and a baby more powerful than me. Okay... Look at me."

Chris turned to look at Wyatt. "Damn, you're not lying."

Chris smiled a little. Then he saw Paige coming out of the front door. With a man. "Wyatt..."

Wyatt turned to look, too. The man seemed completely normal and Paige seemed to like him. But that didn't mean he couldn't be a demon... But before the boys could do anything, the man gave Paige a quick kiss on her cheek and walked to his own car. "I guess that's not our guy", Wyatt muttered.

"Guess not", Chris admitted. He sighed and put his face into his hands.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thsi is just frutrating, that's all", Chris answered. "God, I actually wish we could have gone home and face Mom's revenge instead of this!"

"Of course you do. So do I and... Hey, where did Paige go?"

Chris looked around. Paige's car was still at the parking lot. "Maybe she went to pick up lunch..." Chris said, looking at the diner across the street.

"4 pm? Lunch?" Wyatt said, braking Chris's theory.

"Okay, so where she?" Chris asked. _Oh man... this was so not suppose to happen..._

"I don't, but we have to find her. Come on!"

The boys got out of the car and looked around for allies that a demon could use as I hiding place. Unfortunately, there was three near by.

"Let's split up. I f we don't find her, we meat up here, k?" Wyatt said. Chris nodded and ran towards the nearest allie.

_Please, God, I'll do anything just let her be safe! Please, you can't let this happen!_

Chris looked around every corner and every trash can but found nothing from the first allie. He ran to the next one and his heart almost stopped at the sight that he saw. A very nasty looking, pale, yellow eyed demon, with his mission, was holding bloody and unconcious Paige in his arms. Paige's clothes were ripped and dirty and she had tearlines on her cheeks. God, they only had lost her for like... less than ten minutes, how could the demon do so much damage in so little time?

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled, hoping that Wyatt was in a place where he could orb. The demon dropped Paige from his hands and focused on Chris. He made an eneryball in his hand and without a word he was saying: Go away, or I'll throw this.

"Yeah, like I care!" Chris yelled and threw the demon towards a wall with his TK. "Wyatt!" he yelled again and this time, Wyatt orbed next to him.

"Oh my God..." he whispered when he saw Paige.

"We have to get her out of here!" Chris said, anxious to get away. The demon took an advantage of his distraction and threw an energyball at him. It hit him in the shoulder, forcing him to kneel down in pain.

"Chris!" Wyatt kneeled down next to his brother and started to heal him when he saw that the demon was about to take Paige again.

"I'll be fine, Wy! Just don't let him... have her!" Chris said, trying to hide the pain that the energyball wound caused him. Wyatt knew that he had to safe Paige so he left Chris in as comfortable position as he could and went closer to the demon.

"You want her? You have to get through me first", he said.

"Fine", the demon replied, talking for the first time. He made a new eneryball in his hand and sent it at Wyatt but Wyatt already had his sheild up. "That's impossible!" the demon whispered. "Only one person has that power!"

"Yeah, me", Wyatt said as he was talking to demons everyday (which he practicly did) and blew the demon up. Or tried, anyway, cuz it didn't seem to have any affact on the demon.

"Trust me, I'll be back!" the demon said and shimmered away.

"I'll be waiting", Wyatt mumbled. He heard a moan behind him and turned around. Chris was trying to stand up but wasn't reallu succesful.

"Here, let me heal you", Wyatt said and the familiar golden light appeared under his hand. Five second later, Chris's shoulder was as good as new.

"Did you vanquish it?" he asked.

"Tryed to, I couldn't blow him up. No wonder this baby becomes strong..."

"What's going on?"

The boys rushed to Paige's side as she woke up. "What happened?" she asked but before Wyatt and Chris had a chace to answer, her eyes grew wide. "Oh god..." she whispered. "Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God..."

"Hey, hey... it's okay..." Chris said quietly, taking Paige into an embrace. As he tries to calm her down, his eyes meet Wyatt's. They both knew that it wasn't okay. They both knew that their mission in this time was far from over... no, it had only just begun...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

2020

"Have you found anything?" Piper asked as Leo orbed to the attic.

"Yeah, I might have", Leo answered.

"Well, what? Where are they?"

Leo shrugged. "I've got no idea but I'm pretty sure they are in the pass..."

"WHAT! Oh, I'm gonna put them grounded for like twenty years..."

"No, honey, if the are there, they are not there willingly", Leo explained.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, confused.

"Well, there's an unusual portal open that will not close even if the Elders have tried. It looks like it's waiting for someone to come throw it."

"Okay, but how do you know it's waiting for Wyatt and Chris?"

"Well, the reason that portal is unusual is because is forbidden. It catches whitelighters or darklighter while they are orbing and takes them to where ever the creator of the portal wants them. And then it stays open as long as the one that went through comes back. It's dangerous, cuz as long as the portal is open it catches more white or darklighters and if the creator doesn't want them there, they get stuck between here and there with no way out. But this one's different, it doesn't catch anyone and it has been open since the night that Wyatt and Chris disappeared. It's like the creator has put a lot of effort to it..."

"You're damn right about that!" a very familiar voice said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Ookay... I hope no one's brains turned into clue... Yes, last time I promised action, this time I'm gonna promise you a big brotherly moment. But it can take a while... I'm not sure do I have time tomorrow and I'm leaving on Monday for two days or for the whole week... so... Just don't hate me and review! I LOVE reviews, they make my day shine as I have already said a lot of times. Anyway, I hope you like it. See ya, and lots of love: )


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Alrighty, then. I'm in a REALLY good mood right now so... I don't know will this chapter be affected by it in anyway, but I just wanted to warn you.

Okay, I just noticed that I had made a mistake and written Chapter four to chapter three. So if anyone got confused by that, it was simply a mistake. Okay, thanks for the reviews, I love them and if I could I would hug you all. Well, I just hug you in my mind.

In this chapter you'll find out who the mysterious voice was. Yei! Yeah, and that brotherly moment I promised you, though I don't think there will be any hugging. Sorry... Maybe in later chapters. But just maybe. And off to the story.

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah... you all know it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter five: Few lies and a truth**

Chris and Wyatt were bith lost on what to do next. They didn't know should they tell Paige that she was almost certainly pregnant or let her find out on her own. But it might be too late at that point to try anything to stop the preganancy. But both Wyatt and Chris knew that stopping it would be impossible. And that Paige had to know what the brothers were sent here to do... She had been crying in her room for the last four days, coming out only to go to the bathroom. Piper and Phoebe had made Wyatt and Chris tell the story over and over again 'til they remembered it by heart. Now they tried desperetly to convince Paige to come out of her room.

"Come on, Paige! Ypu have eaten almost nothing. Come out, honey, it's okay, we want to help", Phoebe said through the door. No response.

"Paige? Sweetie? Can we come in?" Piper asked. Chris, Wyatt and Leo stood behind them, not really knowing what to say. "I've got chocolate chip cookies for you! Straight from the oven", Piper added. Still no response.

"Should we go in?" Phoebe asked.

"I think we should", Piper answered.

"Yeah, and could you convince her to take a pregnancy test?" Chris asked, deciding that it was time to bring it up.

"What?" Phoebe and Piper said together.

"Well, it is a possibility, isn't it? That she's pregnant..." Chris said, not looking at Piper. But he felt her gaze in his face, as well as Leo's.

"You know something, don't you? Care to tell it?" Piper asked.

"Uh... no, not really", Chris said, still not looking at her.

"Christopher!" Piper said loudly.

"God, I hate it when she does that!" Chris mumbled to Wyatt. Wyatt smiled symphaticly, though he was happy that he wasn't the one who brought up the pregnancy test. Chris sighed and started to talk really fast as if if he said it fast it wouldn't be so horrible.

"I had a dream where a man told me that Paige will be raped by a demon and that she will get pregnant. That baby will be the most powerful thing ever to be born but it will be evil which, of course, means that he will kill y... us all. So the thing that we came here to do is", Chris took a deep breath. "...to vanquish that child, while we still can cuz it will get more powerful every single day..."

Piper, Phoebe and Leo all stared at Chris like he had lost his mind. After a long silence Piper spoke up.

"The most powerful thing ever to be born? Do you mean that that baby will be..."

"More powerful than Wyatt, yes", Chris ended the sentence for Piper.

"Okay... right... oh dear God, do we have to go through this again!" Piper suddenly yelled.

"Piper..." Leo began but Piper cut him off.

"No, we already handled this kind of situation! And if Wyatt was able to make a sheild before he was born who knows what this child will be able to do!"

Chris looked at Piper, confused. Wyatt had powers before he was even born! Well that didn't make Chris feel unpowerful at all, oh no. And what was the situation she was talking about.

"Piper, last time was different", Leo said.

"How? How was it different?" Piper asked.

"Because he turned!" Leo answered. "He wasn't evil from the beginning. God, he was anything but evil!"

"Who was?" Wyatt asked. Leo and Piper turned to look at him.

"No one, honey. Just a person that we helped few years ago..." Piper lied. Clearly she and Leo in the future hadn't told the boys what had happened so she was so not going to be the one to tell them. No way, one bad thing at the time.

"Uh... you still think we should go in?" Phoebe, who had been quiet 'til now, asked.

"Yeah.. sure. We'll see about that pregnancy test", Piper said, happy to get something else to think about than her evil son and up-coming nephew. Right now she was going to give Paige a shoulder only bigsister was able to give. Without asking Paige anything, she opened her door and stepped in with Phoebe. The door closed in front of Chris, Wyatt and Leo.

"Well, I think they have that covered. What do you say, we try to figure out who the demon was?" Wyatt said with his usual 'let's pretned that nothing happened and focus on the demon hunt, k?' tone. Chris on the otherhand, was still thinking of what he had just heard and wasn't paying attention.

"Chris? The demon?" Wyatt said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... actually, I need some time to think", Chris sain and without bothering to explain, he orbed away.

"What was that about?" Leo asked.

"Wish I knew. You mind if I go after him?"

"Why would I? And it sounds like I need to feed your brother's younger version anyway", Leo said when a little cry came from the babymonitor. "I go check the book of shadows whn I'm done if you're not back by then."

"Okay, thanks", Wyatt said and orbed after his little brother. He found him from the Golden Gate bridge, as he always did.

"Care to tell me, what the hell was that about?"

"What was what about?" Chris asked, not taking his eyes of the road that he was watching.

"Why did you leave like that? You know what we're dealing with here, there's not that much to think about! Of course killing a baby is unhuman but..."

"It's not that."

"What? You don't think killing a baby is unhuman?"

"Of course I do, I'm not a monster! No, it's just... Mom and Dad never told me that you... you know, had powers from the voum..."

"Oh, God! Chris! Is that what it was about? For heaven's sake! You've never been jealous before!"

"You think?" Chris said, taking his eyes of the road. "Of course I have! For only my whole life! It's a little frustrating when people in Magicschool actually don't believe me when I tell them that I'm the brother of the mighty Twice-Blessed. Why do you think that I chose regular school?" Chris asked, annoyed.

"I thought you just wanted to come to the same place that I did..." Wyatt admitted, remembering how Chris use to follow Wyatt everywhere when they were kids.

"Well, now you know the truth. And so do I. We're even." Chris turned his gaze back to the road and sighed. Wyatt sat next to him but didn't say anything for a while.

"You know what you are?" Wyatt asked.

"A big jerk?"

Wyatt laughed. "No... okey, yes but not only that. You're walking - talking witchgraft dictionary."

Chris looked at Wyatt, confused. "You are! I think that you know Book of Shadows by heart. And you know almost as much as Dad about everything! And you still manage to get straight A s! I had to drop everythong else so I could get to any college!"

"And you ended up in Columbia..."

"Yeah, but that's not the point! The point is that you've got NOTHING to be jealous about and if you want I can go the Magicschool and announce to everyone that Chris Halliwell is infact the brother of not that mighty Twice-Blessed."

Chris smiled. "Yeah, please don't. And I DO know Book of Shadows by heart and I still don't know what that demon was."

"Maybe it's not in the book. But I can tell you, that was one powerful demon!"

"Yeah, cuz even you couldn't vaquish it on your own", Chris said, managing to lower the bitterness in his voice to minimum.

"Well, yeah... But also because of the fact that we know how powerful the child will be. If Paige had a child with a human it wouldn't be that powerful, right?"

"Wyatt, you know _she _wouldn't. Or have you forgotten our cousin, huh?"

"Oh, right! Patricia, of course! See, you're much smarter than I am!" Wyatt said with a big smile.

"Of course I am, and I'm proud of it!" Chris said, smiling, too. If Wyatt knew how to do one thing right, it was how to make Chris feel better. And Wyatt knew that, as well as he knew when he had succeed. He took Chris into a one hand hug.

"So what do you say, bro. Ready to kick some demon ass?"

"Only if you don't take Excalibur with you. Cuz that is just unfair!"

"I don't even have it here! But maybe I could find it..."

"Wyatt!"

"Okay, fine! Let's just go, it's freaking freezing!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

2020

"Chris?"

The 23 year Chris stood in front of his parents, smiling a little. He had pictured this moment in his head like a thousand times, but he still couldn't figure out what to say next. So he just decided to go straight to the point.

"I created that portal. Or at least the demon that I hired did it. And yes, you're right, Wyatt and... me went through it. And no, don't go looking for them or try to get them back cuz they have a job to do."

"What job, what're you talking about?" Leo, who recovered first from seeing the older version of his younger son, who, by the way, died in his arms over sixteen years ago, asked.

"Well, let's just say that it's kinda nasty... very nasty, to be honest, nut it has to be done. And they will come back ight after they have done it."

"And how long will that take?" Piper questioned.

"Uh... if they get the job done as quickly as I told them they should be back in nine months."

"NINE MONTHS? What, are you kidding me? What job could possibly take that long?" Piper asked. Chris raised his eyebrows. He himself had spent over a year in the past so nine months was quite a short time for him.

"Well, they have to wait for a baby to be born and then they can come", Chris explained.

"A baby? What baby?"

"An evil baby. Just... don't go looking for them, okay? That could mess this whole thing up and believe me, I spent a lot of time plannig this!" Chris said. Piper and Leo looked atch other and then Chris again. He seemed to be very serious about this and was looking at them with pleading eyes. They had NEVER seen Chris lookign at them like that, not the older or the younger version. And that's what made them say 'okay'.

"Great. Okay, I have to go now. A lot of things to be done and..."

"But... Chris..." Leo began, but didn't know how to end his sentence. Chris smiled.

"I know, Dad. But I have to go. Maybe I'll visit again, before your Wyatt and Chris come back. I'll try anyway. Love you..." And with that, Chris disappeared witn gold orbes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An: Okay, so maybe it wasn't THAT big brotherly moment, but I'll make a new one in later chapters. Review, please! Let me hear what you're thinking about. Am I disgusting or do you want to hear more? Okay, sunny summer, or what's left of it... Go to the beach while you still can! Or if you can't... well, read my story! Naah, just kidding. Go shopping, it's always fun. Or not always but... well do something. Like I said, I'm in a really good mood and that makes me say and write grazy things so just ignore me.

Review! Make my day even sunnier than it is!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: You liked the latest chapter? Great, then you'll read this one, too. Alrighty, then, I've got nothing else to say... except thaks for the reviews again.

cdfe88: yeah, I'll give them a good reason, trust me. I've got it all planned in my head, I'm just not sure will I use it or not. But keep reading and we'll see if you like when/if I write it. And I'm sure college not that bad... well, I don't know, I'm just starting highschool... But hang in there!

Disclaimer: a biiiig sigh I don't own charmed

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter six: Taking a break**

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening..." Paige kept saying. She held a postive pregnancy test in her hand, tears running down on her cheeks. Piper and Phoebe had no idea how to calm her down so they didn't even try. But the scariest part was that they hadn't told Paige what was about to happen when the child would be born. Or if the child would be born...

"I can't do this, I can't keep it. I can't!" Paige cried.

"Okay, honey... We thought this would be hard for you. Well, actually we knew, but... are you sure? Do you wanna go through... whatever it is that you're about to go through?" Piper asked.

"Yes... no... I don't know!" Paige said and sat down on the couch. "It _is_ a child of a demon! I can't give a birth to a babydemon, right?"

Phoebe and Piper looked at each other and the Wyatt and Chris who were searching through the Book of Shadows for like 10th time. Only this time they were reading it so they wouldn't get caught up in the conversation. That had been a good plan. Until now.

"Hey, you two. Don't you have something to tell?" Piper said. The boys looked up from the book looking fake confused.

"We? No... right Wyatt?"

"Yeah, we've got nothing to share!" Wyatt said, not really convincing. But the look on Piper's face told them not to mess around or try to get out of this. It was their job to tell this and figure it out.

"Well... we might have something to tell". Chris admitted.

"What? What do you know about this child?" Paige asked.

"Uh... it'll be powerful. In a bad way. Eventually, it will kill us all. It's a demnbaby, like you said. There's no way you can turn it good. That is why it has to be killed", Chris said, his face red, his eyes fixed on the carpet. Paige's mouth dropped open and more tears fell on her cheeks.

"Killed? A baby? _My _baby...?" Suddenly the thought of abortion had disappeared in Paige's head. The thought of killing her child turned on the motherly protection. Her face turned angry and it clearly said: Try it and I'll kill _you!_ Chris and Wyatt were both prepared to this reaction but neither of them were gonna say anything else. Their job was done. At least for now,.

"Paige, honey... We didn't expect you to get onboard in this. Hell, we're not completely onboard in this. But think about what will happen of we let the baby grow. How powerful it will become. Think about what the boys said, it will kill us all..."

"Yeah, and how do they know that? I thought that you didn't know why you were here", Paige said.

"We didn't, we found out few days before... you know..." Wyatt said.

"And you didn't tell me? This could've been stopped!" Paige screamed.

"Would have you believed us? And it would have happened anyway, one way or another. We're talking about a powerful demon here, it would have found a way" Chris said, trying to convince himself more than Paige. But there was no way round it. It had happened, this was the result.

Paige's hands went automaticly on her stomach. This was way too much to handle for her right now... too much...

"I need to lie down..." she said, got up from the couch and went upstairs, Piper and Phoebe close behind her, leaving Wyatt and Chris in silence.

"Well, that went well", Wyatt finally said.

"As well as expected. Or did you think she would ne like: Oh yeah, let's kill my baby! I'm so totally in!" Chris said frustrated and sarcasticly.

"She said she wasn't gonna keep it..." Wyatt said quietly.

"Yeah, she did. But it wouldn't work, would it. Trying to get rid of a demon baby. It would propaply kill the doctor or something..." Chris pointed out. This was all so confusing. These situations had gotten so rare in the future that he didn't know how to deal with one...

"We need break..." Wyatt suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"We need a break. A little time to figure things out."

"We've been here for a week!" Chris said.

"Yeah, and we're already way over our heads in this. Chris, we're gonna be here for at least nine months! We need a break, now, before we burn out leaving nothing but a little bit of dust behind."

Chris smiled a little. "Okay, fine. Let's take a break. Where do you wanna go?" A smirk on Wyatt's face made Chris feel a little bit nervous. "Wyatt? Wheredo you wanna go?" he asked again.

"Follow me", Wyatt simply said and orbed away. Chris hesitated for a second knowing a little too well where Wyatt could take him but followed him, nevertheless.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Disneyland? You wanna take a break in _Disneyland_!" Wyatt had orbed to the backroom of the Ghost train (AN: I've never actually been to any of the Disneylands so I don't know does any of them really have a ghost train...) but Chris hadn't recognized the place 'til he saw the big pink castle.

"What's a better place? It's too cold in San Francisco right now so I figured that this would be a great place to hang out. Don't worry, I know you hate Roller Costers or Ferris Wheels so we can skip those and just focuse on eating", Wyatt said.

"With what money?" Chris asked. He frowned when Wyatt showed him Piper's wallet.

"What? She gave this to me!" Wyatt said, innocently.

"When?"

"Yesterday. Said we can use the cash but leave her credit cards un touched. So that gives us..." Wyatt looked into the wallet. "40 dollars."

"So you alredy told Mom yesterday that you wanted a break...?"

"Yeah. She's the same Mom as our Mom. We just have to ask and she gives. Sometimes, anyway", Wyatt said as he bought two hot dogs and gave one of them to Chris.

"Thanks", Chris said, too tired to ask anymore questions. As he looked around, he had to admit that Disneyland was the perfect place to take a break from a problem. Little kids running around with absolutely no problems, people screaming in a way that didn't make blood freeze, laughter and characters from Fairy Tales that always ended happily. Sun shining from the clear sky and a athmosphear of no worries made Chris sigh in satisfaction.

"See, I told ya", Wyatt said, hearing Chris's sigh.

"Okay, I have to admit that you were right for this once", Chris said.

"This once. I'm the oldest! That means I'm _always_ right!"

"Does not!"

"Yeah, it totally does!" Wyatt laughed.

"It so does not! I don't hate Roller Costers!"

"But you _are _afraid of heights!"

"Yeah, that explains why the top of the Golden Great Brodge is my favourite place on earth!" Chris said, getting the last word. Wyatt thought for a while and then grabbed Chris's arm an dragged him to the line that was next to the Roller Coster.

"Proof it. If you don't puke after this I promise I'll... never drag you to a demon hunt against your will. But if you do, you just have to come everytime I ask for a year after we get back to the future. Deal?"

"It's a deal", Chris sais and they shook hands. The waiting took over 45 minutes and when they finally got in, Chris's stomach was full of butterflies. He didn't hate these things, he just wasn't a big fan of them. He shut his eyes as soon as the train started moving, praying silently that he could fall asleep during the ride.

"That was awesome!" Wyatt yelled when the ride was finally over.

"Yeah... totally... Can we go home. I've had enough of this break", Chris said weakly.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked, not really worried.

"Super. Can we go?"

"Sure. But dude, we have to come here again sometime, this place _has_ to be even better in the future!" Wyatt said as they made their way to safe place to orb.

"That is exactly what I'm afraid of..." Chris mumbled, putting his arms around his waist. "Yeah we can come here but next time... I'm actually gonna focuse on just eating." Wyatt laughed, knowing by the look that when they would get home, he would win his bet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Okay, so I wanted to make a chapter that wasn't so dark. I hope you liked it. Sunny summer, or school where ever you are!

Lots of Love!

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Yei, I'm so gald that you liked my not so dark chapter! I've never actually wrote one before... Aaaanyways. Keep reading and reviewing!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter seven: Going on with the plan**

_"Leo! Wyatt! Chris! Dinner!" Piper yelled from the kitchen. All three orbed down so fast that Piper thought were they afraid they were gonna be left without food if they didn't. "Hey, hey! Slow down, there's enough for everyone!" she said when Wyatt and Chris started to take food like there was no tomorrow._

_"Oh, no there's not! Once Wy starts to eat, there's no way to stop him", Chris said and put three potatoes on his plate._

_"Hah hah, very funny!" Wyatt said._

_"Well, it's true!" Chris said, his mouth already full. "Right, Dad?"_

_""I'm not getting in the middle of this!" Leo said, consentrating on the food. _

_"Dad! Back me up a little bit here!" Chris said as Wyatt smirked at him._

_"Uh... what am I suppose to say?" Leo asked._

_"Thay Wyatt _does_ eat more than ordinary people!"_

_"Well, I wouldn't know about that... I haven't really payed attention. Maybe a little..." Leo said, not taking either ones side. Wyatt stung his tongue out at Chris, making everyone at the table laugh. _

_Chris felt weird. This was all so... normal. But it wasn't suppose to be this way! This didn't feel real but not like a memory either. It was something from between. Chris knew for fact that this dinner had never taken place and still he had no control of what he said and did. Was it possible that this was in the future? No... It didn't make any sense, everyone looked the same. Wyatt had the same clothes on as on the day they left... The day they left, that's it! This dinner would have happened if Wyatt and Chris hadn't gone to the past. But why was he here, or was this just a dream? Something was going to happen... something big. _

_"Chris, honey?"_

_"Huh?" Chris shook his head out of his thoughts. _

_"Would you pass the milk?" Piper asked._

_"Sure, Mom. Here you..."_

_Suddenly all the windows slammed open and the cold, hard wind came inside. The air turned so cold that Chris could see his breath. What in the world...? Without warning two fireballs appeared from nowhere. One of them hit Piper to the chest, one of them missed Chris by half of an inch. _

_"PIPER!" Leo yelled in horror and tried to go his wife but before he reached her, a darklighter arrow hit him in the stomach._

_"DAD!" Wyatt and Chris shouted together. Oh God, oh God... Chris's mind went through every single demon in the Book of Shadows and none of them was able to make fireballs or darklighter arrows appear from nowhere. Thsi had to be something else. Something way more powerful._

_"Chris, DOWN!" Wyatt suddenly yelled. Chris didn't even think, he just did what Wyatt told him to do. He saw from the corner of his eye how Wyatt treid to stop a fireball but never succeed. It hit Wyatt causing him to fall down, not moving. _

_"NOOOO!" Chris yelled. He looked from his Mom, to his Dad and to Wyatt, his mind yelling terrible things to God, or whoever that was up there. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening..._

_Wait a second... it _wasn't_ happening! This was just a dream, the never had this dinner. Once Chris would wake up he would find Wyatt on the next couch, snoring lightly. Chris didn't move from his spot but his eyes fixed on Wyatt's bloody body. Even if he knew now that this wasn't true, tears made their way into Chris's eyes. He didn't dare to look at his parents again, fearing that he would break down completely. He had to get out! He had to wake up. Now! _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chris woke up, swetting and breathing hard. He put his hand through his hair and thought about the dream he had just had. Now that he was awake he knew what it was about: That would happen, his family would die, if they didn't stop Paige's baby from growing up.

"Chris? Are you okay?"

Chris sat up and saw Wyatt in the livingroom doorway, holding a cup of coco in his hands.

"What time it is?" Chris asked as he rubbed his eyes with his left hand.

"About 2 am", Wyatt answered and sat on his couch. "So are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. Just a nightmare. A horrible one..." Chris said and fell back to his pillows. "What're you doing up, anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep. I miss my bed..."

"You've slept on that couch for two months and now you're starting to miss your bed?"

Yes, two months. Two monts of trying to convince Paige that his child was evil, two months of pointless searching for the baby's father, two months of trying to figure out what their parents were hiding. Since they obviously were hiding something.

"Yes, now. Cuz tonight I couldn't sleep and I finally realised just how uncomfortable this couch is!" Wyatt said and took a sip of his coco.

"We can change if you want", Chris suggested.

"What difference would it make? Your couch is just like mine!"

"Oh, yeah. You're right..." Chris started to feel like people should at 2 am: very tired. But the images from his nightmare were still flashing in his mind like a film without a sound and he was afraid that it would come back if he fell asleep. He didn't want to go through that again...

"We need a plan..."

"Well, that is something I didn't know", Wyatt said sarcastically. "But I think we should make the plan when you're totally awake", he added, seeing Chris's unfocused eyes.

"What? No, I'm awake. Just thinking... would it make any difference if we found the demon that raped Paige? I don't think he would be able to tell us anything that we don't already know."

"It wouldn't cought us off-guard. He said he would be back", Wyatt said.

"Yeah, but it's been two months._ Over _two months! I think we should try to find a way to kill the baby", Chris said..

"Right... and would you remind me again what we've been doing for these last two months. Ciz I don't seem to remember, you see... I was under impression that that is exactly what we've been doing."

"I'm serious, Wy!" Chris said loudly. "Mom, Dad and aunt Phoebe can look for the demon if they want but we should drop that and focuse on the baby! We have to kill it as soon as we can, when we still have the chance!"

"Woah, okay! Calm down. And tell me what that nightmare was about cuz it really has freaked you out. Another visit from the other you?"

Chris shook his head, no. "Much worse. I don't wanna talk about it..."

"Well, if you're planning to just let this go, forget it. You don't have nightmares, it just not your thing! So would you please tell me what this one was about?"

"No."

"Chris."

"Wyatt."

The boys looked at each other for what seemed like two hours 'til Wyatt sighed.

"Whatever. Try to get some more sleep or you'll get shadows under your eyes", Wyatt said and put the cup down. Then he hit his pillow to be as comfortable as possible and lied down. It didn't take more than two minutes before Chris heard the familiar light snoring.

Chris sighed. He didn't like keeping secrets from Wyatt. Hell, he didn't like to have secrets from anyone of his family. But being Chris's bigbrother gave Wyatt the amazing power to brake Chris's sheild and Chris would tell him everything that was on his mind.

_"It will happen again", _Chris thought. _"He will make me tell. But until then, this is my problem to handle."_

Chris fell back into uneasy sleep. He woke up a total of five times after having the same nightmare over and over again. What scared him the most, is that after everytime the flashes in his head lasted longer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Okay... Well, that was chapter seven. I hoped you liked it. It will take a while 'til I update again, I have a lot of stuff to do... You know, before school starts again kinda stuff since it's only a little but iver a week 'til my school starts again. :( Well, anyway, review! Make me feel like I'm in Disneyland!

Lots of Love!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Okay, so I managed to make one more chapter before I get busy with school stuff (it's Sunday for crying out loud!) so I hope you enjoy! I might be able to update later this week but if not, I'll update next Sunday. That's a promise! But the chapters from now on MIGHT not be as long as these but I'll try... Have faith in me and I'll be as good as I can! Okay, so read and then tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Blaah, blaah

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter eight: Sharing moment with Dad**

Three months... and all they had found out was where the demon POSSIBLY lived with his army of lower level demons and a family of demons that the Book of Shadows didn't know. Paige had now too pregnant to do the abortion so all they could do was wait. And every night Chris's dreams became more horrible and he still hadn't told anything about them to Wyatt who woke up almost every night when Chris started to scream. Chris could tell that Wyatt was getting anxious to get some information but Chris just wasn't ready... The dreams were bad enough but talking about them...? Chris's stomach turned up side down even from the idea.

3.08. And Chris wasn't sleeping. He sat in the kitchen listening to the quiet humming of the microwave. He sighed. This was getting redicolous, he had to get some sleep! Wyatt was getting more and more worried and Wyatt was rarely worried about anything. But now he was, and he had a reason to be. Chris was usually the one to open up.

"Chris? It's like 3 am!" Chris looked up and saw Leo standing right in front of him.

"How long have you been there?" Chris asked.

"About ten seconds. Why aren't you sleeping?"

Chris mumbled 'nightmare' in a way that Leo barely heard and turned his gaze to his hands. Suddenly the microwave stopped humming which told Chris that his midnight snack was ready. He got up and got his cheese-turkey sandwich out. He could feel that Leo was looking at him with the worried expression that was so much like Wyatt's. Maybe he could talk to Leo. He was his Dad, after all, and in the future always the one that Chris opened up to most willingly. He didn't turn all over-protective or judging. He just listened... and gave the advice that only Dad/Whitelighter could.

Leo sat down in front of Chris. He could tell that the boy was thinking about something, maybe something that he wanted to share but didn't know should he. So Leo decided to open the conversation with something that didn't have anything to with the mission that his boys had in their hands.

"So, what can you tell me about the future?"

Chris looked up, his face turning confused.

"Don't worry, I know you can't tell me everything. But something that won't change anything. Like... well, I don't know. You start."

Chris thought for a sec. It was obvious that he couldn't tell about his cousins or his aunts' husbands but maybe something about him and Wyatt... Something that would make Leo proud of him... as proud as the future Leo was.

"Well, I'm in highschool, Wyatt's in Columbia, as you already know... I am thinking about going to Med school after I graduate", Chris started his story.

"Really?" Leo said, interested.

"Yeah. And uh... well, demon attacks are rare but we hang out at the Magic School a lot. Wyatt said that I'm like walking-talking witchgraft dictionary. I might be, I have never thought about it but... I DO know a lot of witchgraft."

"And you still manage to do good in school?"

"Yeah. Straight As", Chris said, not looking Leo in the eye.

"That's great. It sounds like you are happy." Chris could hear from Leo's voice how glad and proud he was. That gave him the gourage to look up again.

"We are. All of us. We are living as normal life as we can. Well this, of course, is out of the ordinary but... Well, change is for good, right?"

"I don't know. I think you could have live without this", Leo pointed out, smiling a little. Chris smiled, too and shrugged.

"Don't know about that..." he said quietly.

"Sorry?"

Chris shook his head and looked Leo straight in the eye. He saw the so familiar look in his eyes, the same look that he always got when he had something to tell, even if it was just about a girl that he had a crush on or about hard time in school. Yeah, maybe Chris could open up.

"It's nothing... lately I've been just having nightmares about what could happen if we... let the baby live. It's horrible and uh... well, the nightmares are keeping up at night. They just won't go away!"

Leo's eyes got a worried light behind them. It shone but he still encouraged Chris to go on.

"We're having dinner. Or just a family moment, it changes sometimes. And then suddenly all the windows open up and the air turns cold... first Mom dies by a fireball... it just appears from no where. Just like the darklighter arrow that... that kills you. And then Wyatt dies by a fireball, too, just after he tells me to get down. That scares me the most, Wyatt is, or is suppose to be, so powerful that fireballs aren't suppose to affect him. Or at least not kill him! That just tells how powerful the baby is!"

Leo took a deep breath. "Are you sure this isn't just a nightmare?"

"Believe me, I hoped so too. But I've been having them for a month now! And I've had like two nightmares in my whole entire life before this one. I don't know why I have them... I don't want to have them!"

"Hey, it's okay. We're gonna figure things out, your dream will not come true, k? I promise."

Chris smiled. Maybe he could actually believe that promise. "Does Wyatt know about your dreams?" Leo asked.

"No... he knows that I have them, I usually wake him up. But he doesn't know what they are about."

Leo nodded. "Well, I think you should tell him. It seems that you guys are pretty close and in here he knows you the best. Maybe in the future, too, I don't know. But my pont is that, you were BOTH sent here, not just you. This mission belongs to you both, you don't have to handle it on your own. And me and your Mom and your aunts... aunt is here to help too. Trust me, you'll feel a lot better after you tell him."

"I feel a lot better already", Chris said smiling. "But yeah, you're right, I should tell him. I should have told him weeks ago." Chris ended his sentence with a big yawn.

"Go to sleep. Try not to think about the nightmare, maybe it won't come to you."

"Maybe, thanks Dad."

"Anytime, kid."

Chris got up, leaving half of his now cold sandwich behind. "Hey", he said, before going to livingroom and turned around. "You never told me why you're awake."

"Had a feeling hat I should come down. Got it right, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you totally did. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Chris", Leo said as Chris went back to the livingroom. He sighed, hoping that Chris would have a peaceful night. After few minutes he got up, too and went upstairs to his and Piper's room. On his way there he stopped by the nursery where both his little boys were in fast asleep. Leo smiled. At least he knew that he had made it up. He had done good this time. "I love you", he whispered and closed the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: AWWWWW! I hope you like it! This is a complete sharing-caring moment without tears and I don't remember writing any moment like this before. And I think it became clear that I like Leo a lot. From the very first episodes that he was in! Anyways, review! I promise, there'll be more action again in the later chapters. No more Disneylands and father-son moments. Sorry for those who like them. But the big brotherly moment that I was talking about. I'll make it happen in the last or second to last chapter if I make it. I have an idea of how to make it, I'm just no sure yet... Okay, 'til the next chapter!

Review!

Lots of Love!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Okay, it took few days, but I'm back again. So… maybe I really should start making real plans, don't you think? Yeah, I really should. And more action, once again… Thank you so much for the reviews and those who had read but not reviewed! You're the greatest!

Disclaimer: I do not owe them…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter nine: The Baby's First Fight**

The talk that Leo and Chris had had encouraged Chris to talk to Wyatt. But he was afraid that if he waited 'til the morning his dad's words would have been forgotten. So much for Wyatt's dislike, Chris woke him up, again.

"What the hell? Chris? You've got to be kidding…" Wyatt mumbled and put a hand on his face.

"You wanted to know what I saw in my nightmare. Or what I see every night in my nightmares", Chris defended himself.

"And you decided to tell me in the middle of the night…? God, Chris, if Mom and Dad taught you anything, it's not making your timing right…"

"Do you want to hear or not?" Chris asked.

"Fine… I'm awake anyway. Tell me."

It took about ten minutes to explain everything Chris had saw in his nightmares. After he was done, Wyatt was quiet for several minutes.

"Oh, well… I hope you realise that that is not gonna happen."

"That's the thing, Wy! It might happen!" Chris said. He was having surprisingly hard time to keep the tears from falling. He had no idea why, maybe it was because he had saw Wyatt die after he had practically saved his life. "You three might die, leaving me completely alone!"

"No, Chris! That is why we're here! To stop that from happening! Don't you remember when I said that I'm oldest! You have to trust me, I'm always right!" Wyatt said.

"No time for jokes, Wy! I won't sleep comfortably until I know that the baby is dead. D-E-A-D!"

"Hey, calm down, little brother. I was just trying to cheer you up…"

"I don't need cheering up! I need a plan!" Chris snapped. He put a hand through his hair, already regretting about being so harsh. "I just have to make sure it won't happen…" he whispered. He put his head down, not looking at Wyatt. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Wyatt smiling at him in a way that told him that he understood.

"Can we sleep through the night first?" Wyatt asked, half joking, half serious. Chris smiled a little, knowing that they needed to rest.

"Yeah… I think that's for the be…" Chris didn't have time to finish his sentence. He felt as a giant hand had got a hold of his shirt and suddenly he was sent through the air. He collided with the wall and came crushing down. He let out a cry of pain and fought to keep him self conscious.

"Chris!" Wyatt yelled and got up from the couch. Just as he was about to kneel down to check if Chris was okay he saw Paige standing on the top of the stairs. Her eyes were black… "Oh God…" Wyatt whispered when it hit him: The baby…

"You won't kill me. I'll kill _you_!" Paige's voice wasn't her own. It was like someone has possessed her body. But Wyatt knew it was something else, something way worse.

"What the hell…?" came Piper's voice from upstairs. A wave of panic rushed through Wyatt's body.

"No! Mom, stay there!" he yelled, hoping that Piper would obey. After all, Piper was not very famous of doing so.

"I'm not after her, Wyatt. I'm after you. And your brother, of course. Even more after him since he has the connection with your little Guardian Angel. He's a little bit tough one to kill since he's already dead but… that makes your, oh so precious baby brother my number one target. Don't get offended, you are a very close number two…"

Wyatt didn't have to hear more. He didn't want to hurt Paige, but he had no choice. He waved his hand and Paige fell down the stairs. Only to get back up again.

"You know, I really though you were smarter than that. Being Twice-Blessed and everything. But I see now that Chris here is the brains. And he, as I see, is knocked out."

Wyatt turned around and saw that the demon was right, Chris was unconscious. "I'm gonna kill you…" he hissed, turning his attention back to the demon/Paige.

"How? You can't kill my mother, obviously, and you can't get rid of me. See, I'm only like, what, a little bit under four months old and I'm already smarter and stronger than you. Which makes this a bit boring…"

A fireball appeared into Paige's hand. "Bye, bye, cousin Wyatt. Don't worry, your brother will join you VERY soon."

The baby (since Wyatt refused to think that it was Paige) through the fireball, but Wyatt already had his shield up. He smiled a little. "You might be strong. But haven't even been born. So you should stop trying to kill me… or Chris, now, cuz you will just get exhausted. And well, if Paige's body gets exhausted, that might end up, oh I don't know, miscarriage. And you don't want that, right."

The baby didn't listen, it just sent a fireball after fireball and a little bit sweat appeared to Paige's forehead. Wyatt just stood there, with a little smile on his face, not even blinking. "Give it up. You can't get through it", he said finally, fearing that Paige would collapse. This was too much for her body to handle.

The baby stopped. It looked at Wyatt and suddenly Paige's eyes returned to normal. She breathed heavily for a while and then she fell on her knees. "What in the fing hell happened?" she asked, clearly shocked, tired, angry, no furious, and scared at the same time.

"The baby." Wyatt simply said and turned to Chris. He kneeled down and gently shook him. "Hey, Chris? Wanna wake up for me?" he asked, as he searched his body for any wounds or broken bones. He heard Chris moaning but he didn't open his eyes.

"Chris, does anything hurt?" Wyatt asked.

"My head… does not feel quite right… AAH!" Chris screamed when he tried to move.

"Stay still I'll heal you. Just calm down!" Wyatt ordered when Chris's now open eyes flashed with a slight of panic.

"Okay…" Chris breathed, too afraid to nod.

"What in the world is going on here?" Piper asked when she and Leo came down with Phoebe, who was half asleep. Wyatt didn't answer, concentrating on healing Chris. Leo quickly joined him, seeing that it seemed to take a long while.

"It hurts… it hurts… Please, make it stop…. It hurts…" Chris gasped, making Wyatt's stomach go up side down.

"Shush, Chris. Just hold on, we'll make it stop…" Leo said. What was taking so damn long? What had happened?

"It hurts, it hurts…" Chris kept whispering. It was like Wyatt's and Leo's healing had no affect whatsoever. Suddenly Chris screamed in clear agony and the he passed out. A line of blood came out of his nose.

"Chris? Chris! Wake up, Chris, I know it's night, but I'm not gonna let you sleep since you woke me up, so WAKE UP!" Wyatt yelled but didn't get any kind of response. The rise and fall of Chris's chest told everyone that he was alive but it didn't tell how far was he… He could be just knocked out… or dying.

Wyatt turned his gaze at Paige. "You see now why we have to kill the baby? If it can do something like this now, imagine what it can do when it's born!" he said. For a second Paige's eyes turned black again, but they went back to normal just as fast.

"Whoa! What the hell was that? And why isn't he waking up?" Piper asked, her voice edged with panic. Leo shook his head , looking from Chris's still form to Wyatt who was still trying to wake him up, to Paige who had now started crying.

"Come on, let's get him on the couch…" Leo said. He and Wyatt lifted Chris up from the floor and carried him to the livingroom. Chris didn't even flinch.

"Would someone just tell me, what the hell happened!" Piper said. Her voice had taken panicked motherly tone and it was never a good sign.

"We just… talked", Wyatt said. "And suddenly Chris was thrown against the wall. And then I saw Paige on the top of the stairs… her eyes were black… I think the baby took over her. It's powerful, but not powerful enough to get through my shield. Yet, anyway…" Wyatt let the others guess the rest. Paige was actually still in the hall, sitting on the floor, crying silently. Phoebe went over to her and hugged her.

"It's all my fault… It's all my fault… Chris doesn't wake up, the baby did something to him and it's all my fault!"

"No, sweetie, it's not. It's the baby's fault. I know it's hard to accept but it's evil. It made you do this to your nephew", Phoebe said, trying to talk with the most calming voice that she could. Paige looked at Chris and had a flashback of the Chris, who was lying on Piper's bed, bleeding, dying… in Leo's arms. It couldn't happen again!

_Please, don't let it happen again…_ Paige thought before she broke down completely.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What the hell? Chris thought. Everything was quiet and still, there were not even birds… or anything. And this was san Francisco for God's sake! There was suppose to be noise, people, BIRDS!

"_Yeah, it's a boring place, isn't it?" someone said. Chris turned around to face himself. _

"_What are you doing here? Am I dreaming again?" Chris asked._

"_No."_

"_What… wait, I'm not dead, right?"_

"_No. You're in coma", **Chris **said. _

"_In coma! How did I end up in coma!" Chris asked, a little panicked._

"_What is the last thing that you remember?" Chris thought for a sec._

"_Wyatt and Dad were trying to heal me… Pain… so horrible pain… in my head. And then everything went white. And after that blackness came._

_**Chris **nodded. "That baby did something to you. But, well. This gives us a chance to plan how to kill it. Obviously it's not gonna be possibly in there but maybe I here. It doesn't guess that someone would try to hurt it from the inside. Yeah, we just have to contact the right people and we should be able to end this."_

"_Hey, hey, hey, hold on a second there, ME! Are you telling me that I have to be in coma. Do you realise that I have a brother in the wake world who is probably freaking out! And let's not forget my parents!"_

"_I'm not keeping you here, but do you see yourself waking up, huh? That baby messed your head up and even if I'm sure that Dad and Wyatt fixed it that doesn't change the fact that you're in DEEP coma. We have to kill this baby. I'm pretty sure that you're gonna wake up when it's done." **Chris **said._

"_Pretty sure?" Chris said in a higher voice than usual. _

"_Okay, fine. I'm sure. Happy?"_

_Chris nodded. He sighed. "This sucks, you know that right?" **Chris** smiled. _

"_I'm you", he said simply. "So. Let's start planning, me – junior so we can get you the hell out of here."_

"_And safe my family", Chris mumbled so quietly that he was sure **Chris** didn't hear._

_Yeah, that too… **Chris **though, hearing Chris's word as if he had said them out loud in front of him. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Am I evil or what? Geez… This was not suppose to happen, it just popped into my head. Oh, well. At least I get to write about **Chris **a little more. Yei!

Okay, so review and even if you don't, check the next chapter when it comes. Okay, I have to stop now, dinner time. (Double yei)

Lots of Love!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: puts on an evil grin What will I do next…? I've surprised my self even, specially the latest chapter was completely random. But well, I liked it. And I hope that all of you behind the screen will continue reading!

Disclaimer: God only knows how much I wanna own them! But I don't. Maybe I'll win the lottery and buy them…? How 'bout that? No? Fine…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter ten: The Miracle of Dying**

A week. Seven whole days… and Chris hadn't woken up. They had took him into the Magic School where few Elders checked him out only to tell Wyatt that he was in coma. Magical coma, to be exact, so the hospital was out of question. But Wyatt didn't care. As long as someone took care of the fact that his baby brother's body did not dry out or something, he was just gonna focus on waking him up.

The room that Chris was in was so much more comfortable than an actual hospital room. Some of the machines where actually quite the same but the walls weren't white and the big, soft bed was made of dark room. If Wyatt had paid more attention to it, he would have seen the magical symbols… But he didn't pay attention at all.

"You know, Chris, that I can't go home with you like this? I mean… Gosh, would Mom kill me or what?" Wyatt said. He had tried everything. He had tried to talk casually, he had tried to make jokes, he had tried begging. Now he was trying to make Chris feel guilty. A dirty tactic, yes, but Wyatt didn't know what else to do.

"And I sure can't kill the baby if you're sleeping. First of all, I was hoping you could do the dirty work and second of all, you ARE the brains of us two, just like the baby said. So if you don't wake up, the world won't be saved and you have only yourself to blame if your nightmares come true!" Chris just lied still. He didn't give any sign that he had heard Wyatt.

Wyatt sighed in frustration. "You know, Topher", he said, using Chris's very old nickname. "I really think that you should wake up… you can't stay like this forever, right? How are you planning to become a doctor if you just sleep there? It's been a week already. Come on just open those green eyes of yours so we can kill that thing and go back to our own time. You have homework to do!"

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Wyatt sighed again, got up from the chair that he was sitting on and started to walk back and forward, mumbling curses to higher powers. What was the point of being the most powerful thing on the Earth (at least for now) if he couldn't wake his own brother from coma? After few minutes Wyatt stopped walking and sat on the edge of Chris's bed. "Just wake up…" he whispered and took Chris's hand. Little did he know that Chris was making a plan so when he woke up, he could actually go home and finish his homework.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, that has got be the stupidest plan I've ever heard!" Chris said.

"_Maybe, but it's the only one we've got. And even if it might sound stupid, you have to admit that it is quite good", **Chris **said. Chris didn't look very convinced. He had been in this too quiet place for a week now and they had made a plan that actually made sense. But it was still stupid._

"_How in the world am I suppose to get into Paige's head? And God only knows what's in there!" Chris said, thinking about the cute actors his aunt always talked about. _

"_Very funny, nice guy", **Chris **said. "And it's simple, really. I mean, you're in coma so practically you're sleeping. So that makes this… kind of dream, except that it's true. But anyway, you can do whatever you want in dreams, right. So you just dream yourself the power to blow up and then you dream yourself to enter Paige's dream. It's as simple as that."_

"_And you think that the baby can be killed in Paige's dream?"_

"_You want to become a doctor, right?" **Chris **asked. Chris nodded, a little confused. "So let's talk biology. That baby, it barely has limbs! It might react if it senses that someone's planning to kill it, but if someone said: I'm gonna enter you Mom's dream and blow you up from the inside, it won't understand. It is a just an unborn child!"_

_Chris shrugged. "One powerful unborn child…" he mumbled._

"_Yeah, well. Once you get rid of it, t won't bother you anymore. And then I can let you orb home."_

"_Great", Chris said unenthusiastically, but meaning it. During this last week he had noticed that **Chris **only talked about the plan. Chris had tried to start up a conversation about something else for several times, but never got anything in return. When Chris had asked why he died out of his time, **Chris **had been quiet for hours, not saying anything, even about the plan. Somehow, Chris had a strong feeling that it got something to with the thing that his parent's were hiding. _

"_So when do I start dreaming?" Chris asked, keeping his mind on the subject._

"_Once Paige falls", **Chris **answered. "Which should be any minute now."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_One of the good sides about being dead", **Chris **said simply._

"_You said that we were gonna contact people. It has only been us", Chris said, suddenly remembering what **Chris **had said when he first arrived here. _

"_I have contacted people. They are gonna make sure that once the baby leaves Paige's body, Paige is gonna be fine and the baby doesn't get a chance to go into anyone else. I know, it sounds impossible and gross", **Chris **admitted. "But it might happen."_

"_Okay…" Chris said. There was a quiet moment between them, as they both sank into their own thoughts._

"_It's time. Paige's asleep. Now. Close you eyes and concentrate. You'll get the right power and then you'll slip into Paige's dream", **Chris **guided. _

_Chris took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Soon he felt like something huge went through his veins and he could feel himself glowing. _

"_Good. Now the second part. Just think about it hard enough. Go!"_

_Chris took another deep breath. World around him started to swing. He didn't open his eyes before he knew it had stopped. Then he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. It was dark… Chris saw nothing but blackness. "Wow, the baby really is evil", said to himself._

"_So you came here just to insult me. I'm hurt."_

_Chris turned around and found himself face to face with a boy, slightly older than him. "So is that how you're gonna look like if we let you grow up?" he asked._

"_Maybe. This is a mix-up of mine and my mother's dreams. After all, I can control your body if I want to. So, are you here to do something else but to ask me stupid questions and shoot insults that have no affect?"_

"_Yes. I came to kill you", Chris said, smile appearing on his face._

"_How?" The baby, or the boy, whatever, was clearly confused. Chris's smile grew wider._

"_I'm dreaming, too, you know. I can do almost whatever I want." Chris rose his hand and blew the boy up. He re-appeared, which was not very surprising, but he was bleeding and he was clearly shaken up. _

"_That is not gonna stop me!" he said weakly. He sent a fireball towards Chris but Chris blew it up, too. He blew the boy up five times in a row, 'til he wasn't able to stand up anymore. _

"_I don't get it… How…?"_

"_You can't understand it. You don't have brains to it. But this is real, you're dying, you won't have a chance to kill my family", Chris said. The boy smiled weakly._

"_That would have been fun…" he whispered. _

"_Maybe for you." Chris kneeled down so he could make an eye contact with the boy. "But I have a problem with that."_

_It came unexpectedly. The boy made an fire ball and just put his hand on Chris's chest. Chris cried out in pain and fell backwards. He looked from the large wound to the boy, who was now clearly dead. "I did it", Chris thought, before he slipped into blackness himself._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Chris?" Wyatt, who had fallen asleep in his chair, woke up when Chris suddenly cried out in pain. His eyes grew wide when he saw the large, bleeding wound in his chest. "How in the hell…? DAD!"

Leo orbed in before Wyatt had even started to heal Chris himself. "Oh my God? What happened?" he asked as he put his hands on Chris's chest.

"I… I don't know…" Wyatt answered. He had his hands on Chris's chest, too. Suddenly Chris jerked up, breathing heavily, sweating, and blood coming out of his mouth. He looked from his Dad to Wyatt and then whispered:

"I'm sorry…" And as quickly as he had got up, he fell back down on his pillows and stopped breathing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Paige was crying. She had seen what had happened in the dream. She knew her baby was dead, she knew that Chris was seriously injured. And that just made her cry even more. How could this happen? How… How!

"Paige? What's wrong?" Piper entered the room. She had a glass of warm milk in her hands. She had made it just in case Paige would be awake when she went to check on her.

Paige looked at her big sister. How could she tell her. Piper had barely visited Chris in Magic School. She got so upset every time she saw him lying in that bed. She just couldn't stand it.

"The baby is dead… Chris vanquished him…" Paige said quietly through his tears.

"What… Chris? How do you know that?"

"How could I not! And now Chris is… Chris is… Oh my God…!" Paige started sobbing while Piper looked at her, shock and grief flashing in her eyes.

"No…" she whispered. She dropped the glass of milk and ran out of the room. "LEO!" She had to get to the Magic school, she had to get there now. She went to the nursery, hoping to find Leo there since he wasn't in bed but he wasn't there either. Then it hit her: Leo was already there… And he couldn't come to get her. Not yet…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Chris! No… NO! Chris wake up, you can't do this do me! Wake up! WAKE UP!"_

_Chris watched the scene like it was a movie. Wyatt shaking him, not very gently and Leo just standing there, his face pale and tears slowly coming down on his cheeks._

"_Huh… So this is the second time I die in Dad's arms…" **Chris, **who had appeared next to Chris, said._

"_I'm dead? But I thought…"_

"_Yeah, so did I. I didn't count on this, trust me. You were suppose to be okay."_

_Chris looked back to the scene. Wyatt had stopped shaking and cried now quietly into his hands. Chris's stomach felt like in the Roller coaster back in Disneyland. Wyatt never cried, never. But now he did… And so did Leo. They both looked so broken. _

"_You know, when I went back in time, I wasn't very close with Dad. In fact, we hated each other." Chris looked at the other, confused. _

"_Yeah, I didn't tell them who I was and I… did few things that really didn't make them trust me. Anyway… Eventually, of course, they found out who I was. And when Dad did… he started to make and effort to uh… well, to build a relationship. I had issues with my version of Leo, BIG issues, but I finally started realise that he had nothing to do with them. We became… as close as we could. I started to call him dad instead of Leo. And then, out of the blue, I was killed by one of his best friends. And I died in his arms. He couldn't heal me."_

_Chris looked from **Chris **back to Leo. Oh my god… he thought. Oh my dear god…_

"_You do realise I can't let that happen again, right?" _

"_What do you mean? What can you possibly do to stop it?"_

"_What's the point of being a dead half whitelighter if you can't even stop yourself from dying again?" **Chris **said, making absolutely no sense. "When you go back home, orb from the attic and you end up back in your room. This didn't take as long as I thought so your parents should be quite happy."_

_Chris nodded, still not knowing how **Chris **was gonna make him wake up. "Take my hand." Chris obeyed and suddenly he felt like someone pulled him up from cold water._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Okay, so the next chapter will be the last one. I hoped you liked this one. It wasn't suppose to be this long but well… It became this long anyway.

I try to write the last chapter later today and send it as soon as I can.

Review!

Lots of Love!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Okay, here it is guys, the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed the story. Keep reviewing , I will read them even if the story is over. Infact, I promise to reply to everyone who gives me a review about the last chapter. And if I could I would make Drew and Wes hug you. But I can't do that, so… Well, I just hope that you know how much your reviews mean to me. And those people who have read but not reviewed, you guys rock, too. Okay, so here's the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I didn't win the lottery so I guess I don't own them…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter ten: It's all over**

"Chris?" Chris heard his brother's tear filled voice but he had no strength to say anything. He took breath after breath, slowly but surely. He felt his heart beat getting stronger by every beat. He was alive… He had done it.

"Wy…?"

"Yeah, little brother… I'm here, I'm right here…" Wyatt's voice broke with relief and amazement. Chris opened his eyes. He blinked few times, trying to get use to the light and then he looked around. Wyatt and Leo were looking at him. Both of their faces had now took extremely happy impression.

"Daddy?" Leo just smiled, not being able to say anything. Before Chris could do or say anything, Wyatt pulled him into the biggest embrace he had ever got.

"Don't you ever do that again…" he whispered.

"Wasn't planning to", Chris said. He noticed that the wound on his chest was now gone. His strength was coming back and he put his arms around Wyatt, knowing that Wyatt wouldn't let go for a while. Leo seemed to know that, too since he quietly said: I'll be back and left the boys alone. He knew, as much as he wanted to grab Chris into a hug himself, that they needed they privacy.

Wyatt just held Chris for five minutes. Then, finally, he started to talk. "What in the world happened?" he asked. He pulled away from Chris so he could check him out. Chris shrugged.

"I killed the baby… but he hit me, too. So I died… and then the other Chris said that he can't let me die again, specially not…" Chris stopped for a second and decided not to tell everything that he was told. "… in here", he ended his sentence. "So he brought me back. I have no idea how. But well, who cares, really?"

Wyatt nodded. "I know I don't" he said, smiling a little. Chris was still able to see the tear lines on Wyatt's cheeks.

"You really thought you lost me…" he said.

"No, of course not! You just died, I knew all the time that the other you was gonna bring you back", Wyatt said sarcastically. "Of course I thought I lost you! You died!"

Chris looked down. He felt bad for not fighting so Wyatt and Leo could heal him. He had died… Wyatt had lost him, Wyatt had CRIED! "I'm sorry…" he whispered, again.

"No, Chris, no! Don't say that. You killed the baby! You're a hero. Now we can go home and back to your homework."

Chris smiled. And then, just because he needed it so much, he lead forward to Wyatt's arms. Wyatt didn't say anything, neither of them did. They were just happy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They left that same afternoon. After very teary goodbyes. Just before they left, Wyatt blew memory dust on them. It had been Chris's idea. Mostly because he didn't want his Dad to remember he had lost him again but also because he didn't want Paige to remember the baby. It was a long time they erased, but well, Wyatt is one powerful witch. He was careful with the dust.

Just the other Chris had said, they orbed to Chris's room. "Do you think we have really been gone for four months? Or did we come back to right were we left?" Chris asked.

"No, I don't think it works that way. Well, we're about to see… Mom, Dad!" Leo and Piper were in Chris's room in a blink.

"Oh, thank Heavens…" Piper gasped and took both of her boys into a hug. Then, suddenly, she smacked them.

"Ow! What was that for?" Wyatt asked. Both of the boys were taller than Piper but she still had a power to make them both shut up.

"Four months! Four freaking months! What the hell were you thinking!"

"I guess we've been gone for quite long…" Wyatt said to Chris.

"Quite long! Do you have any idea how many times you your schools has called. Or how worried we've been? You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Uh, Piper… They didn't leave willingly…" Leo suddenly said. Piper looked from him to her boys and then sighed.

"Who's side are you taking?" she asked.

"No one's. As always", Leo said with a shrug. Then he smiled. "It's great that you're back", he said and came closer. Wyatt and Chris smiled, too, the events from few hours ago still little bit too strongly in their minds.

"Well, I'm gonna make one hell of a dinner", Piper said. "And this time you two better come when I call", she warned.

"Yes, ma'am!" Wyatt and Chris said together.

"I guess I have to call to school", Wyatt said when Piper had left. "I have a lot of catching up to do."

After Wyatt had left, Chris and Leo were left alone. The was a short silence. "I uh… I'm gonna see if your Mom needs help. Are you okay?" Leo asked when he saw the impression on Chris's face.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine", Chris said. But just as Leo was about to leave: "Hey, Dad. Can I talk to you?"

Leo stopped in the doorway. "Okay, sure. What is it?" he asked.

"I… I died… back in the past. The other Chris, that came back and died, saved me… He said he couldn't let me die in your arms again…"

Leo's face turned a bit paler. "Oh…" he said. "Did he tell you anything else?" Chris shook his head, no.

"Well, he said that you weren't very close at first but you became quite close. Before he died. But he didn't tell me like… why did he come back or anything. I know that you and Mom know. And the aunts, too. Any chance you're ever gonna tell us that?"

"Chris, that is something that is gonna affect your brother even more than you. Specially now that you already know what happened to… you. But me and Piper are just afraid that Wyatt won't be able handle it." Chris's eyes flashed with fear.

"What happened to him? Please, Dad, you have to tell me!"

Leo shook his head. "We'll tell you both. But not yet, not today. It's just something we have to tell you when you're both here, and not suffering from whatever happened on your own trip." Chris looked like he wanted to know now, but he nodded.

"Dad, am I gonna die as young as the other me?"

"No", Leo said right away. "No way I'm gonna let that happen."

Chris smiled. Leo put one arm around his shoulders. "What do you say we go and call to your school. You can't become a doctor without explanation about your four months long break."

And so they were back to normal. Or almost, at least.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are we ever gonna tell them what happened?" Wyatt asked.

"Nah, not yet anyway", Chris answered. They were sitting on the top of the Golden Gate. "I told Dad I died, though."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

A silence. What they had gone through was something that words couldn't describe. And they didn't have to talk about it, everything had been said already. But if they had been close before they had left, they were even closer now.

"Wyatt, Chris! I swear, if you don't come to dinner like… NOW I'm gonna ground you both for the next twenty years!"

THE END

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: It's over, you guys, it's done! I'm so relieved and so sad… I had so much fin making this! And I'm gonna stand up to my words about the reviews so just, review!

Lots of Love

Devil of My Family


End file.
